fellowfandomcom-20200216-history
Our Lord and Savior Daubeny
Settle in and let me tell you a tale... A tale of our Lord and Savior. A tale of DAUBENY! Once upon a time, in the days of yore, there was a gallant Knight Warlord his name was Hervis Daubeny. He was a mighty Warden who served the Blackstone Legion but then, he saw through their lies, and he left them, and led an independent faction of Mercenary Knights where he became the Warlord Dauben. He took under his wing, a young Warden such as himself. This young Warden was noble, courageous and had the fire of youth, just as Daubeny once had. Daubeny saw in him someone who could end the Blackstone Legion and their villainy in his stead; however the Blackstones wouldn't have his treason, so they sent a host to raid Daubeny's fortress. He called for his brave soldiers to defend the Walls, and so, the young Warden in his service did as Daubeny commanded from above. The young Warden fought through the castle and met up with his Lord Knight Commander Warlord Hervis Amadeus Daubeny, and the two fought off wave after wave of Blackstone soldiers at each other's side. Alas, the Blackstones had broken through the gate, and their commander, Holden Cross, had called for the Mighty Daubeny to show himself. Cross had demanded a Trial by Combat, but Daubeny seeing through this, had a plan: Get this young Warden into the Blackstones by feigning cowardice and destroying them on the inside. "Fight you? That's no trial! That's an execution!" The great Lord Daubeny exclaimed, pretending to be frightened. (Mind you, His Holiness Lord Daubeny could've killed Cross in one fell swoop had he chosen, but his plan didnt call for it). So Cross prompted him with a replacement fight. "Then fight my Second," Cross said, as he presented his Champion, the Warden Ademar. Seizing the opportunity, Daubeny turned toward the younger Warden and said, "You! You will be my second." The younger complied. The young Warden and Ademar dueled fiercely. Daubeny was amazed. The youth had the fiery passion and skill with a sword Daubeny himself had in his younger days. Alas, the Warden was victorious and Ademar lay slain. Cross was amused, walking over to Daubeny. He grabbed the great Lord's blade, an offense punishable by death, but the Great Lord allowed it. The Blackstone Commander took Daubeny's sword and knighted the younger Warden as a Knight of the Blackstone Legion, whilst tossing the younger's old sword at Daubeny's feet. This insolence would be paid off in time. His Righteousfullness Lord Hervis Amadeus Daubeny had done it. He had gotten his Warden into the Blackstone, and in time, the younger Warden would rebel and turn Cross to his side as well. The Blackstone Legion was no more, and it was all thanks to His Worshipfullness, Lord Esquire Hervis Amadeus Daubeny the First. But only I remain to tell his tale. For his part in history is obscured in legend. It's just the way Daubeny would've liked it. He was never one to steal all the attention. The End. FOR LORD DAUBENY! -A story by MCab719 Category:Browse